


a blank slate (can change a lot of things)

by Anonymous



Category: Naruto
Genre: Female Uchiha Sasuke, Gen, I dont know if this is gonna be crack or what, I'll tag the relationships as the story progresses, Sporadic Updates, Uchiha Sasuke is a Nerd, sasuke is Not Fond of Hospitals, story told in drabbles, why tf isnt that a tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21656761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Sasuke doesn't know a bunch of things in life, because she doesn'thaveanymemories, so she's essentially a blank slate.The only thing she remembers is'Become stronger, foolish little Imouto...', which her brother had said to her before he left.So she will! He's obviously really important to her, so she'll become stronger for him. And then she'll track him down and show him!The only problem isthe damn hospital not letting her leave!________Or: Genjutsu isweird, and Sasuke becomes an amnesiac because of the Mangekyou Sharingan. She only knows she needs to get stronger, but she's got no drive telling her to do it at any costs.(Basically I wanted the Uchiha Massacre to happen but Sasuke to be oblivious to why everyone's walking on eggshells around her andnot telling her things,and this was the best way.)(Story told in drabbles)
Relationships: Shiranui Genma & Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Itachi & Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 11
Kudos: 91
Collections: Anonymous Fics





	a blank slate (can change a lot of things)

Uchiha Itachi was a genius, it was true. But even geniuses aren't perfect at _everything._

And if they make mistakes, sometimes they can change _everything._

And if we go by that, then it means that at thirteen, Itachi could have had a _bit_ less control on his Mangekyou Sharingan, because no matter his ability, he was _thirteen_ and had just murdered his parents, cousins, aunts, and uncles, and is, as a result, a bit less composed than usual.

So when Sasuke bursts in to the house, ready to shout about something or other that had happened in her day at the academy, he could, perhaps, lose a bit more control, because the Sharingan, in all its forms, is fueled by _emotions._

And chakra, but it's the emotion part that we're focusing on.

And then, when he puts Sasuke under his genjutsu with his Mangekyou, maybe something goes wrong.

Because Itachi's Sharingan has _evolved_ while he's been slaughtering his family members, and genjutsu deals with the brain, and the brain _is_ rather complicated, and he's putting his _little sister_ through nightmare after nightmare, _and_ he's doing it with his newly evolved Sharingan, and, well, even _he, Uchiha Itachi,_ the main branch _genius,_ doesn't have immediate control over a new ability.

And things add up, and the world is undeniably changed.

The genjutsu is lifted, Itachi says his 'grow stronger, foolish imouto' spiel, and leaves, believing his job to be finished.

And all the while, Sasuke's six year old mind has _changed_ to deal with the memories of the genjutsu, and tries to remove the memories it believes aren't hers.

The problem is, while doing that, Sasuke's mind _also_ takes Sasuke's actual memories, and when six years old Sasuke wakes up a few minutes after Itachi has left, she doesn't remember a _damn thing,_ and is currently in a house that has two dead bodies in it, so she immediately sprints out of the house and into the blood stained compound and into the busy streets she doesn't remember, confused and dazed and sobbing, with someone's words echoing in her head.

_"Become stronger, foolish little imouto..."_

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke knows a few things that are certain in her life:

One, her name, Sasuke.

Two, she has a brother, and she must've loved him if all the photos of them together are worth anything (and they are).

Three, he thinks she needs to get stronger ( _and she will. For her nii-san who she doesn't even know, she will_ ).

And four, _no one will tell her **anything**._

The house she was in? Nope.

The bodies? Nah.

Why she was there in the first place? Nothing.

Her brother, or her family for that matter? _Not a word._

She's frustrated about it all, and tired of all the questions about a place called 'Konohagakure' (she eventually realized it must be the name of the village), and some clan that's called 'the Uchiha clan' (she decided it must be _her_ clan name a little faster than she realized the one about Konoha), and someone named _'Itachi'_ (she realized that must be who's voice was echoing in her head fastest of all).

All she wants to do is _learn,_ because if she learns she'll _know things,_ and don't they say 'knowledge is power' (she doesn't know where she heard that, but she's sticking by it)? And is she has power then she'll be _strong_ like her brother wants her to be (he must care about her a lot, to tell her such important things before he left).

But she _can't do that_ from a hospital bed, and impatiently goes to press a buzzer, looking expectantly into the eyes of an ANBU guard (she doesn't know where she knows these things from, but she _does,_ because when she thinks _'Uchiha',_ family comes to mind, and when she thinks _'brother'_ someone a few years older than her appears, young but already with the beginnings of stress lines) who catches her hand before she can press it.

"ANBU-san, when can I-"

"Not for another week, at least, Sasuke."

Sasuke huffs and dramatically topples backwards, hanging upside down off the edge of bed, looking up at the masked person standing there.

A pause. 

"...Did you know your mask kind of looks like a rabbit upside down?" Sasuke asks, mostly out of boredom then any real curiosity.

"...No, I was not aware of that."

"Well, it does." Sasuke drawls, tilting her head and considering it. "...A really ugly one." She says, truthfully.

The ANBU's hand twitches ever so slightly from where they haven't let go of her wrist yet.

She smirks up at the ANBU, grinning impishly. "I got another reaction from y-"

The hand on her wrist lets go _just_ as she swings her legs up and she slides off the bed, hitting the floor _hard._

"My apologies." The hand is back, and Sasuke contemplates biting it. "I assumed you could support yourself." The voice is _smug,_ Sasuke decides, or as smug as a monotonous voice can be, anyway. 

She attempts to bite the hand and ends up with her teeth clacking together painfully.

 _"Rude."_ Sasuke scowls.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> hi!!!
> 
> what the fuck am i doing starting a multichaptered fic? lmao i dunno im a certified dumbass


End file.
